Golf technology is advancing at a rapid pace. Equipment has improved, allowing players to hit golf balls farther than ever before, with greater accuracy. In an attempt to keep up with modern golf technology, new golf courses are being constructed and older courses are being renovated to enhance the level of difficulty. As a result of this effort, the number and size of sand traps has increased.
Unfortunately, sand traps require a substantial amount of maintenance and grooming. For example, because sand traps often are positioned near existing grasses, shrubs or other plantings, growth of these plantings can spread into the sand trap, which may be undesirable on certain types of golf courses. Additionally, sand traps can retain water from precipitation and/or irrigation, resulting in slow drainage and ponding of water within the sand trap. Such adverse conditions can result in frustrated golfers or even unplayable conditions, both of which can cause economic losses for golf course owners.